gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ravenian-Fuegon War
|- sizcache="209" sizset="131" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | colspan="2" sizcache="209" sizset="131" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: #999999 1px solid; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="209" sizset="132" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | colspan="2" sizcache="209" sizset="132" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: #999999 1px solid; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="209" sizset="133" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | colspan="2" sizcache="209" sizset="133" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: #999999 1px solid; padding-top: 0px"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Combatants' |- sizcache="209" sizset="135" style="text-align: left; background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="135" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego The Pirate Domain of Cuba | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="139" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| Imperial Republic of Raven's Cove |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Commanders' |- sizcache="209" sizset="142" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="142" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| Padres Del Fuego Richard Cannonwalker Jeremiah Garland Christopher Crane Cuba Zeke Keira Kinover | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="144" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| Raven's Cove Karl Sparx Wolf Crossbones Elizabeth Sparx Mercenaries Eric |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Strength' |- sizcache="209" sizset="146" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="146" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| 6,250 Fuegon Soldiers 3,600 Fuegon Naval Personnel | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="148" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| 9,500 Imperial Raven Soldiers 500 Imperial Raven Naval Personnel |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Casualties' |- sizcache="209" sizset="149" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="149" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| 800 Fuegon Soldiers 0 Fuegon Marines/Seamen 0 Cuban Soldiers | class="infoboxcell" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="33%"| 650 Imperial Raven Soldiers 9 Imperial Raven Naval Personnel |} The Ravenian-Fuegon War '''(formerly referred to as "The Ravenian-Fuegon Hostility) '''was a military conflict between the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego and the Imperial Republic of Raven's Cove, both led by Lord Protector Richard Cannonwalker and Dictator Karl Sparx respectively. The hostilities between these two sovereignties arose over a dispute over the authority of Caribbean Trade Union-imposed taxation on Caribbean trade between Lord Protector Cannonwalker and Dictator Spark, both of which led founding member countries of said union. The Imperial Republic of Raven's Cove declared official war on the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego on May 14, 1746, shortly after the Fuegon blockade began on the Ravenian island of Isla Tormenta. Fuegon soldiers have made landfall on Tormenta, and shots have been fired. History The Caribbean Trading Union In March 1746, Dictator Sparx (at the time, Lord Spark) and Lord Protector Cannonwalker (at the time, Governor Cannonwalker) founded the Caribbean Trade Union (formerly the Pirate Trade Union). They founded said union in order to help establish economical unity and stability within the Caribbean between its islands. The union was to impose taxes in order to help any islands struggling, create friendly trade relations between the Caribbean islands, and overall keep a balance of power between the islands. However, on May 9, 1746, tensions started to build up between the Fuegons and the Ravenians over the Caribbean Trade Union. Dictator Sparx and Lord Protector Cannonwalker were negotiatings a trade offer (Fuegon alcohol for Ravenian gems) when Dictator Sparx stated that the trade would need to have union taxes implemented on them. Lord Protector Cannonwalker, furious with this, demanded that said taxes not be implemented. Dictator Spark denied his request, sparking Lord Protector Cannonwalker to withdraw Padres Del Fuego from the trade union. Deterioration of Trade Relations After Padres Del Fuego's secession from the Caribbean Trade Union, Raven's Cove rose the tariff rate for Fuegon merchants from 10% to 75%. This enraged Lord Protector Cannonwalker, who demanded that the tariff be spiked on Ravenian merchants to as well. This caused for both Dictator Spark and Lord Protector Cannonwalker to eventually raise both tariffs to 100% and eventually trade embargo each other entirely. News Updates *5/9/1746 - Padres Del Fuego secedes from the Caribbean Trade Union, causing Raven's Cove to raise their tariff on Fuegon merchants. This causes a back-and-forth tariff raising between the islands. *5/11/1746 - Padres Del Fuego and Raven's Cove trade embargo each other. This only raises tensions between the islands. *5/11/1746 - Both islands purchase plots of land from Lord Zeke on Cuba. Raven's Cove sets up an embassy on theirs, while Padres Del Fuego sets up a trading post on theirs. This causes hostility between the two islands over the allegience of Cuba. *5/11/1746 - After an attack on The Outlanders by Dictator Sparx, Cuba joins in the conflict on the side of Padres Del Fuego. *5/12/13 - Ravenians take the Fuegon trading kiosk on Raven's Cove and loot it then set it ablaze. *5/13/1746 - After Cuba joining the side of Padres, Ravenians storm their Embassy on Raven's Cove and also destroy the Ravenian Embassy on Cuba. *5/13/1746 - As a result of direct Ravenian hostilities on Cuba, Padres Del Fuego prepares to launch a massive assault force from Outcast Isle to take the Ravenian territory of Isla Tormenta. *5/14/1746 - Due to the tension in the past along with the Invasion of Tormenta, a Ravenian Territory, Karl Spark I declares war on the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego. He also declares any Fuegon flag flying ship should be sunk when spotted. *5/14/1746 - Hours after the declaration of war, Fuegon soldiers lead an amphibious attack on Isla Tormenta, and begin a heavy bombardment of Ravenian fortifications. Several of the slaves on the island, in the midst of the invasion, begin to rebel and many have sided with the Fuegons against their Ravenian oppressors. *5/17/1746 - The Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego retreats from Isla Tormenta after several losses on both sides. *5/17/1746 - The Treaty of Puente Patron is signed and ends the war. Category:Fan wars Category:Island Role-Play Category:Fan Stories